XERO
by rooftopruckess
Summary: A lonely boy, 18, named Akira, is seraching for his missign girlfriend. He takes the path of Assasination in hopes of finding her, in life or death.


"Kill Him!" A man exclaimed walking over countless corpses. The other young man he was talking to, wore a white, robe type cloak. This now was stained with blood of course. He had long black hair with odd colored eyes. They were ghost white and his pupil was an off white so there was a difference. He held a jet black katana. _Japanese steel._ From tip to handle, was all black.

"Kill him, or I swear it you will not see her again!" The man screamed once more. This man wore torn jeans, a pale blue shirt, which you could not possibly tell due to the blood, and vest type jacket. His hair was short, dark brown, nearly black, and his eyes had death staring in them.

"Akira, kill that man now!"

"He is already hurt enough." Akira said starring at the man that lay before him. His arm cut clean off, and other slash markings covered his torso. Akira starred with his eyes half closed. The other man grabbed his .49 revolver off the altar table nearby him, reloaded it, then began to walk towards Akira.

"Akira …if you do not move this instant I will blast a bullet right through your skull, and then, well, you can do the math."

Akira looked down at the whimpering man before him once more.

"Forgive me…" he whispered. He raised his sword slowly, and then swiftly stabbed it into the man's head.

"Ah, very good my young man, your father would be proud."

The two walked out of the church, and went off into the trees. Akira flipped his hood up over his head and returned the katana into its holy white sheath.

The other man, whom no one knows his true identity, was reffered to as master by all his apprentances, was now looking at a sheet of paper, which crumbled in his pocket.

"When will we find her." Akira spoke almost silently.

"how much farther must we go, how many lives will we take." He continued.

"Akira, we will find her, don't worry, the list is almost complete."

Akira just starred into the moon as he whispered somewhat of a prayer towards it.

_I will find you, please forgive me of all I have done to try and get to you ,why couldn't I be the one to go, It should have been me..._

"Akira, we're off to Tokyo."

_Tokyo? What the… that wasn't on the list. I shouldn't return, but now I must._

"I need to see an old friend, incase you were wondering why we're going back to Tokyo."

Akira nodded in acknowledgment and continued down the dirt path._ If only she were here, Tokyo would of seemed more enjoyable._

"What the hell are we doing, you said you were going to help me find a way to…"

"Look here!" The master cut him off, "I don't give a dam about your girl, that was all on you, and until you finish helping me, only then will I consider helping you sorry ass!" The master went on.

"Then I'm done, ill find a way myself." Akira whispered. The master drew his trusty revolver, and unlocked the safety.

"Is that what you want, you know the way out."

Akira at that, released his katana from his sheath and attempted a horizantel slash at the master. Easily dodging it, Akira continued.

The master than swung his revolver at him, Akira dodged by ducking under the gun, and then quickly countered with a harmful strike to his torso. Blood dripped from the man's stomach and he gripped himself tightly.

"You taught me more than you should have." Akira spoke, rolling to his left dodging the gun once more.

The Master reached for a short sword and chucked towards Akira. He glanced at the blade, and swiftly caught it perfectly in his left hand. The Master fell to his knees in pain, grasping his side as if he was being stabbed.

"You…you made a huge mistake…" The Master spoke, slowly raising his revolver.

Akira quickly lowered his body, almost in a split like fashion, and through a single ninja star, directly towards the Master. It surpisingly, pierced through the barrel of the gun, and embedded itself in the head of The Master. His head fell back and he lay almost motionless.

"I'll find her myself…" Akira spoke placing his blade back into it's sheath.

The moon shown bright over the dark forest, and Akira moved on, not knowing exactly what he was going to do. All he went on was the list, stolen from the Master…


End file.
